


Stephen's Guide to the Demon Summoning Program and Other Such Things

by LordHyper



Category: Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Demon Summoning Program, Demons, Gen, Guides, are they not the same people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first developers to mankind's greatest weapon, the Demon Summoning Program, addresses the concern of summoners with an FAQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Questions

Hi. I am not a demon. My name is Stephen. In one world, I was once a respected scientist; however, I inadvertently introduced demons to my version of Earth, so, in order to combat them, I created the Demon Summoning Program. Then shenanigans beyond my control happened and now in most worlds, demon invasions are a common occurrence. However, considering the direction of He who shall be referred to as The Great Will as well as actions by strong demonic forces, demonic invasions are guaranteed, regardless of my blunders.

(I apologize to anyone who is still alive in my original time.)

Now, not everyone can become a demon summoner/ambassador from the start. A lot of inexperienced summoners or Hunters die in their early days, due to failure to understand the system. To address these concerns, all later versions of the Demon Summoning Program will come with this FAQ. I hope that you’ll find some use in it.

 

**BASIC QUESTIONS**

**Q: How do I use the Demon Summoning Program?**

A: All you need is a computer like device to run it; don’t worry about requirements, magic runs the rest. The most practical usage of the Demon Summoning Program I’ve seen are with cell phones or with portable gaming devices, due to easy accessibility and because they’re easier to carry. In a demon invasion, it’s important to be mobile. I’ve also seen more unusual mediums for the Demon Summoning Program, such as a gun or a combat suit. Really strange, yet it works - the latter is also a nice fashion statement.

 

**Q: Did you create all versions of the Demon Summoning Program?**

A: No. Some other groups have also developed their own versions, though I was (as far as I know) the first developer. Two versions of the program I know of only keeps two demons out at a time, though they seem to be more designed for strategic combat.

 

**Q: Is there a Persona Summoning Program?**

A: No. There are more natural means to summon a Persona. Use those means instead. (Don’t summon one through an engineered way. Look up Strega and “October 4th” for reference, things will just end badly.)

**Q: What is Magnetite?**

A: Magnetite is the substance that gives demons physical form in the real world; the substance also exists inside human beings, who are an abundant source of it. I’m not saying that you should start killing your fellow men for it. Stray demons carry Magnetite around, and you can gain some of it by defeating them to keep your own demons summoned.

Later versions of the Demon Summoning Program are powerful enough to sustain demons in physical form without the need for Magnetite; the two versions of the program that I mentioned before uses them instead as a way for a demon to gain skills post-fusion. If you have an early version of the program, I highly recommend that you upgrade as soon as possible; if you are unable to, then make sure to keep your Magnetite stores up.

Side Note: Apparently, Magnetite is also used to identify people. Useful when confronted with a Doppelganger.

**Q: How many demons can I summon with this?**

A: It varies depending on the version. Don’t attempt jailbreaking the program so you could summon more allies - not only is breaking through hard, but even if you manage, you’ll have an unstable Program on your hands. Any accidents or deaths that occur afterward are entirely your fault, and I am not to be held liable.

**Q: How many demons can I keep?**

A: Again, varies, but there’s always a cap to it. Software can only go so far. Updates to the party stock can be installed, though.

**Q: Can anyone else use the program besides me?**

A: If you mean your own version, then no. The Demon Summoning Program isn’t shareware, though it isn’t my design; demons simply heed to the one who actually contracted them. You could give Compendium information via password to someone else to summon their own version of your demon, but otherwise, you can’t share your allies. They'll just tell anyone borrowing the program to "piss off" and occasionally register them as thieves and attack. If somebody else needs to make use of the program, have them download their own version on their own device.

**Q: Do I need to have the Demon Summoning Program to deal with demons?**

A: You can certainly fight them by yourself or with others. However, unless you’re well-armed, prepared, and have good magic of your own, you aren't likely to stand a chance.

(If you do manage though, you are probably a good candidate for the Chaos faction.)

You can forget about keeping your own demons, too. Without the aid of the Demon Summoning Program, you can’t understand demon speech (discussed in the next section) and can’t talk unless they voluntarily address you in your native language (which is very rare). However, it is possible to make contracts with demons through other means, either through rituals or by having a strong will. The demon, Lord Yama, for instance, will come to the call of one with a strong sense of justice. However, this is very rare.

Also, it's more convenient to keep your demons stored in a device rather than having them follow you around all day.

**Q: What happens if I die?**

A: Your information in the Demon Summoning Program is erased. If you die and can’t be recovered, your demons leave; seeing as you’re deceased, their contracts are null and they have no reason to stick around. In some cases though, some demons will linger in the program due to intense loyalty to their deceased owner (see East Mikado's Minotaur for reference).

**-added questions-**

**Q: Hey, this Raidou Kuzunoha guy can summon demons without a program?**

A: Yes. The Raidou Kuzunoha line is brought up to deal with demons, though, so you shouldn't start pursuing other ways to summon demons just yet.

(If you do though, and it manages to be more efficient than the Demon Summoning Program, then stick with it.)


	2. Demon Negotiation

**DEMON NEGOTIATION**

 

 **Q: How do I talk to demons?  
** A: Simply talk to them. Even if they’re the aggressors in a situation, they’ll stop fighting to talk to you, if you wish. Even the bloodthirstiest of demons are willing for a quick chat.

Law-Neutral-Chaos alignment factors into negotiations. If you are considered to be devoutly Law, Chaos demons will be harder to negotiate with and in some cases, will not give you the time of day, and vice versa. Neutral demons however don’t care, so they’re more easier to get along with.

Demons speak in ancient tongues, so conversing with them normally requires the Demon Summoning Program, which automatically translates speech to your native language. In some cases though, when the demon is in an incomprehensible form, their speech comes out as garbled, and some demons require an upgraded version of the translator.

 

 **Q: How do I say the right things?**  
A: The thing about demons is that many of them fall under specific personality archetypes: child-like, brutish, an elder, etc. When a demon asks something, the correct thing to say often pertains to their personality. However, not all responses work a hundred percent of the time; the right responses simply have a higher chance of working over others.

Sometimes, conversations seem to be luck based. If you say the wrong thing, the demon may leave, or, they and their allies will attack immediately. To avoid more injuries in the case of the latter, I suggest defeating all the demons save for the one you want to talk to.

**Q: Do I have to mean what I say?**  
A: No. It’s dishonest, and any demons you recruit might be a bit miffed afterwards, but by then, it won’t matter.

**Q: Whoa, this demon healed me, what gives?**  
A: If you talk to a demon while having the same one in your current line-up, they’ll recognize their fellow. Often times, they’ll leave you alone, but sometimes, to support you and their friend, they’ll reward you with gifts, healing being a valuable one.

(I’m not sure how demons without Dia is capable of this, but you shouldn’t complain about it.)

**Q: This demon just took my stuff and left, what gives?**  
A: Not all negotiations are successful. Though loyal when they’re your minions, they aren’t loyal in the negotiation phase; if you give a demon anything but fail to contract them, they’ll keep whatever you gave.

Additionally, you must not yield too much. A lot of demons would take advantage of you, take whatever you give them, and take their leave if they’re satisfied. You must put your foot down at one point and get assertive, otherwise, you’d be giving free things away.

**Q: This demon refuses to communicate at all, what’s the deal?  
** A: You must be dealing with a Dark aligned demon, then. All demons have a secondary alignment: Light - Neutral - Dark. Light demons are friendly for the most part and almost never pick fights with others; the Neutral demons are the ones you fight almost all the time, but because of their neutrality (from a non-ideological stance, at least), they’re open to discussion; the Dark demons however are chaotic in behavior (though they aren’t always necessarily of the Chaos alignment) and will refuse to negotiate.

(Pro-tip: If a Dark aligned demon ever approaches you with an offer to join your team, they’re almost always, if not completely, lying. Destroy them.)

**Q: Why is this demon obsessed with the full moon, and why are they acting so strange?  
** A: It’s a demon thing. The important thing to note is that full moons, or, things that are close to them, fill demons with energy that corrupts their thoughts and they become more unstable than they usually are. Sometimes, they refuse to talk at all, too violent to do so; other times, demons will ask weird questions, with the result being that they either get angry or give you a reward.

In one case known as the Schwartzwelt incident, this seems to be one of the few known ways to recruit a Dark demon without having to fuse them.

Full Moons also influence other things, but that is unrelated to this topic.

**Q: A demon just asked me if they can join me, should I trust them?  
** A: Sometimes you can trust a demon if they want to join you from the start. At times, they are completely sincere; other times, it’s just a trick so that the demon and their fellows can get a quick attack in. You can never really tell. As I said earlier, don’t trust any Dark demons if they approach you.

**Q: What happens if I’m not strong enough for a demon to offer their services?  
** A: Ah yes, demons are picky about who they want to contract themselves to. Demons prefer contracting themselves with humans who hold a certain number of experience that's the same as theirs or more (lets call it, “level”). If your level is less than that of the demon you successfully negotiated with, they’ll either get angry and leave (with anything you gave them by the way; make sure you’re the same level before negotiation to prevent losing items) or they’ll offer the services of a friend who’s about the same level as you.

**Q: What happens if I have a full party when I successfully negotiate with a demon?  
** A: They’ll wait for you to empty a slot in your demon stock. After doing so, seek them out and talk to them and they’ll rejoin.

**Q: Why do demons give me gifts when they get stronger, sometimes?  
** A: Demons have this sense of honor and respect toward the people they work with, so it’s natural for them to occasionally offer tribute. Some demons that I know of make fun of mankind for betraying each other while demons stay loyal and true, even bearing gifts. Honestly, they have a point.

The quality of the gift varies, by the way, so don’t expect Attack and Magic Mirrors. If you do get one, consider yourself lucky.

**Q: My Angel says she's feeling something. Is she sick?  
** A: No. This isn’t a bad thing at all; it means that your Angel is evolving. Some demons will evolve into more powerful forms, though, unless you know about it beforehand, you won’t know who can evolve until you get told about it. There's an item that lets you know who can evolve, but it's better to search information on who can evolve, as it'll save you more money. In this case, the Angel will evolve into an Archangel.

(Said transformation will come with a gender change, so use male pronouns unless they say otherwise.)

**Q: This demon gave me a card??  
** A: Ah, you must be dealing with Personas, before Evokers and crushing tarot cards became the “in” thing. The card you got is called a Spell Card, which can be used to fuse stronger Personas. Please go to your local Velvet Room for more information.

**Q: Why can’t I talk to Shadows?  
** A: Shadows are the manifestation of the human collective psyche; the way I see it, their thoughts are so jumbled up that they’re incapable of speaking with you, even if they don’t want to fight.

However, when facing the Shadow self of an individual, I highly suggest negotiation. Do not fight them, and do not deny what they say. Seriously.

**Q: There’s this online shop where demons auction themselves off called the Devil Auction - should I trust it?  
** A: Oh yes. The Devil Auction is a trusted place to acquire a demon through a sort of indentured servitude; I find this relevant to this section, since in a way, you “negotiate” for a demon.

**Q: How do I buy a demon off the Devil Auction?  
** A: You can either flat-out buy a demon or bid on one with several other people. Bidding is favorable, as you can acquire more points that improves your rating.

Tip: Look at the star ratings for each demon. Three stars is average; the higher number of stars means more stats and bonuses, while less stars equal poorer stats and less skills.

 

 **Q: How do I get better demons off the Devil Auction?**  
A: You have to ascend the ranks of the Devil Auction to get access to better demons. To do this, you have to accumulate a certain number of points and pay a fee when it's offered. There are four ranks: Basic, Gold, Platinum, and Occult.

**Q: Who the hell is Kuzunoha? He sniped this demon I wanted to get!  
** A: A member of the Kuzunoha families, I presume. They're experienced in demon summoning; I can't imagine why they would use the Devil Auction, though. Well, anyway, you can't do anything about it. Sorry.

**Q: My friend failed at negotiation and he died.  
** A: I’m sorry to hear that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Later sections:  
> \- Demon Negotiation Questions (Talking and such)  
> \- Fusion Questions (Cathedral of Shadows/Velvet Room)  
> \- Alignment Questions (Law, Neutral, Chaos, White, etc..)  
> \- Persona Questions (Pertaining to Personas instead of demons)  
> \- Personal Questions (Ask Stephen stuff)  
> \- Misc Questions (Questions that don't fit in the above)
> 
> Aside from the questions I already plan on writing, I'll accept any questions that you ask.


End file.
